


Let's Burn This House Down (and maybe build a new one)

by witchbreaker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Pairing, Fan art made me do it, I'm going to kill you all with cuteness, M/M, Rare Pair, step sibling AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: Hiashi and Fugaku get drunk, refuse to get a divorce, and nobody is sure how to deal with this.





	1. It Starts With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carnivorousgekkou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carnivorousgekkou).



"I am _not_ drunk!" 

Fugaku has been trying to ignore the very much drunk voice all night. He's off duty right now. It's the anniversary of Mikoto's death and all he wants to do is get plastered and sleep it off in his office. 

(It's Sasuke's birthday too but he spent the day with his youngest son so Fugaku doesn't feel bad about abandoning him for the bottle now that night has fallen. Itachi will make sure nothing happens to Sasuke.) 

"Touch me and you will never be able to use chakra again." 

Fugaku groans. Damn it, why couldn't Hiashi have picked another bar? Fugaku spent a week hammering into the police force's head that nobody was to get him for anything short of the fucking Kyuubi appearing again. It had worked and not one of them had even glanced in his direction all day. But with Hiashi here, he had a increasingly desperate bartender shooting him pleading looks. The poor guy is in a bind. On the one hand, Hiashi is probably three shots away from dying of alcohol poisoning. On the other, he is the Head of the Hyuuga Clan and a powerful shinobi. The only person capable of _making_ him leave is Fugaku. 

Which he doesn't want to do. God damn it all, Hiashi maybe five sheets to the wind but Fugaku is only half-way drunk and he doesn't want to spend the rest of the night sobering up because that prick needs to be hauled to the drunk tank. 

The bartender has retracted his hands and is not completely turning towards Fugaku. Clearly, he has given up on being subtle and is going to come over to flat out beg Fugaku to take care of Hiashi. Fugaku stares at his cups and wine bottle doing his best to fake that he hasn't noticed the attention. He has two cups because the waiter was an optimistic soul and thought Fugaku was meeting someone here. Maybe finally getting back into the dating scene. It's not the worst thought. It's been years since Mikoto passed and having a companion, a partner again would be nice. Even if it was just for the night. 

Fugaku slowly plays with the second cup. Hiashi is still angrily trying to convince the bartender to pour him another drink. Yeah, a companion for one night wouldn't be bad at all. 

(Fugaku is a lot drunker than he thinks he is.) 

He gets up and goes to the bar. The man behind the counter practically collapses in relief. Hiashi sense Fugaku come up on his right and turns around and-fuck Fugaku forgot just how pretty Hiashi is. Even plastered, his hair shines in the lamp light, his eyes look like moonlight, and his face makes Fugaku consider asking him whether he likes to top. Especially now that he's angry. 

"What do you want Uchiha?" Hiashi snaps. Fugaku pulls himself together to respond in a way that's appropriate for a public place. 

"I wanted to invite you to share a drink." He says. Hiashi squints at him suspiciously. Fugaku points to the cups on his table. "I have an extra cup." 

One of the waiters, with a signal from the bartender, switches Fugaku's almost empty wine bottle out with a fresh one. That seems to do it for Hiashi. 

"Very well." The man walks over to the table with a grace that's just not fair. Fugaku _knows_ he's drunker than Shisui on a Saturday night. He went to the Academy with the man. Their clans have jostled for power in Konoha since it was founded. Hiashi would only be acting this way if he was too drunk to care about decorum and Hiashi _always_ cares about decorum. It's not fair that he can move around the other tables and patrons like they aren't even there. 

The bartender gives Fugaku a look that clearly states is is absolving himself of all responsibility and Hiashi is now his problem. Then he goes to the other patrons that have been waiting for the Hiashi Issue to be resolved so that they can get their drinks. 

Fugaku goes back to his seat and pours each of them a glass. Hiashi downs it like water. Fugaku refills. 

"Are you not going to ask me why I am here?" Hiashi questions. Fugaku puts the bottle down and picks up his cup. 

"Everyone knows why you're here." He states the obvious. A bar is not where Hiashi spends his nights. Not at all. But the last year has not been kind to the man. First his brother was killed and given to Cloud and now his wife has died on a mission. There's probably more that isn't common knowledge but those things are enough to make any man reach for the bottle. "We're both here for the same reasons." 

Hiashi looses the bitter look on his face for a second. He looks down at his cup then lifts it. "To the dead." 

Fugaku is surprised by the toast but he likes it. He raises his own cup and clinks it against Hiashi's. "To the dead." 

They down the glasses in one go. Fugaku lets it settle in his stomach. He is beginning to get a good feeling about tonight. 

\- 

Fugaku wakes up with a blistering headache, crammed against the back of his office's sofa, and in a naked tangle with a man. All of this is breathtakingly surprising until he wakes up enough for the memory section of his brain to start functioning. The Sharingan is brilliant at recording every single detail of everything it sees. Which means that Fugaku has a perfect recollection of heated arguments about right and wrongs and which wife was prettier. Of him and Hiashi screwing in his office like they were teenagers. He has a perfect recollection of dragging each other further into town and doing their damnedest to appear sober for the twenty minutes needed to file the paperwork. Of exchanging "I Do"s. Yes, _those_ "I Do"s. 

But not how they got from the Marriage license office to the Police Headquarters which is incredibly important because someone sure as hell _saw_ them and- 

The panic he feels is radiating off of him so it's no surprise that Hiashi wakes up. He stiffens and activates his Byuakugan. Apparently determining that nobody is about to assassinate them while they are butt naked (Fugaku really, really wishes they would. It would be easier than what is about to come next.) Hiashi sits up slightly so he can talk without having his voice muffled by Fugaku's shoulder. 

"What is wrong?" He asks. Fugaku has a moment to appreciate the rough sound of his voice before it disappearing into the panic. 

"We're married." 

Hiashi stares, goes whites, and checks his hand. The ring on it is a cheap gold band. Fugaku can sees the wheels turning in his head as Hiashi puts together last night. It's obvious that he comes to the conclusion that Fugaku isn't lying about this and that his memory hasn't been manipulated. He looks back at the Head of the Uchiha Clan, Chief of Police, and man that once burned half his hair off during ninjutsu training in the Academy. He then says the next thing that he can that isn't a horrified noise. 

"At least the sex is good."


	2. Continues With Sober Thoughts

 

"So...how did it go?" 

There's no need to clarify what Fugaku is asking about. The two of them were hiding out in Tsume's place for one reason. She was the only one willing to offer them sanctuary since this whole thing began. The Inuzuka had found it _beyond_ hilarious. She couldn't look at them without cracking up. Her laughter was unappreciated but there wasn't anything that Hiashi could do about it. The Hyuuga Compound is not safe for him at the moment and neither is the Uchiha Compound for Fugaku. Hiashi's new husband. 

In his moments of clarity, Hiashi realizes that he probably should get a divorce but, alas, that bridge has already thoroughly been burned. 

"Better than I thought it would." Hiashi admits. After the shouting match he had had with his father over the marriage, breaking the news to his daughters had been a walk in the park. 

(Hiashi will not, under any circumstances, admit that it was his father's vicious insistence that he he get an annulment as soon as possible that caused him to dig his heels in and refuse. His father shouldn't have mentioned Hizashi or duty. Hiashi has done his duty enough for three life times and what has that got him?) 

"Really?" 

"Hinata fainted." Hiashi admits. "And I am sure that Hanabi did not understand what was going on but she shook her head when I asked if she had issue with our marriage." It was all that could be expected of a girl just learning to walk. 

"That's something at least." Fugaku muttered into his tea. Both the Hyuuga and Uchiha wished it was something stronger but Tsume had hid the alcohol on them. The bitch. 

"How did your sons take the news?" Hiashi realizes in this moment that he doesn't actually know the names of Fugaku's children. Something he needs to correct since they are now his sons. 

"Sasuke was...happy about it." Fugaku says with disbelief. "He realizes that Hinata and Hanabi are younger than him and 'is going to be best big brother ever' according to him." 

"At least someone in our families is happy about this." Hiashi mutters. "What of the other?" 

"It took a while to convince Itachi that it really happened. He thought it was a ploy-....he thought it couldn't possibly have happened." Fugaku takes a sip of tea. "Otherwise, I don't know. He seems to have no feelings about it one way or another." 

Hiashi picks up Fugaku's apprehension about his oldest's, Hiashi believes Itachi is the oldest, feelings on this. 

"Should he be watched?" Hiashi already knows that his Clansmen are debating on whether or not to do him in over this. There hasn't been a scandal this big since the Second Hokage turned down a marriage proposal by grabbing the would-be-wife and dumping her into the Nagaki River. People still don't know what she said to warrant the reaction. The only witness sworn themselves to silence over fear of what Tobirama would do. 

"...no. Itachi won't do anything unless someone threatens Sasuke." 

"That is good to know." 

They stop talking. The only sounds come from the various dogs and Tsume's muffled laughter. The newly weds do their best to ignore both. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Hiashi breaks the ice with the question he has been dying to ask. As much as he is doing this out of spite and loneliness, he doesn't want to keep someone in a marriage just because of that. 

"Yes." Fugaku says with conviction. "It may not have been in the best of states but I made a promise and I don't regret it." 

Good, that is a weight off of his shoulders. 

"Do you regret it?" Fugaku asks in return. 

"No." There's nothing has happened that has made Hiashi regret that night. Though he has a feeling the shit truly hasn't hit the fan yet. "But ask me again in a week." 

Fugaku gives a tired laugh that says he has been thinking the same thing. 

"Too bad it is too late to elope." 

"Yes," Hiashi sips his tea. "Very much." 

Tsume chooses that moment to make herself known. 

"Hey love-birds!" The grin on her face says that she has brought terrible news. "Time to stop hiding and face the music. A messenger came for the both of you." 

"Who was it sent by?" Hiashi asks. It's probably his father since the Uchiha Clan doesn't usually delegate when it comes to screaming their displeasure at people. 

"The Hokage." Her grin is practically feral. "Apparently you've two have screwed up so bad that the Hokage now has a right to step in. Cross-clan disputes and all that stuff falls under his authority remember?" 

Hiashi and Fugaku freeze as they realize they are going to have to explain what happened to the Third Hokage. They turn and face each other fully. 

"I can get us out of the village in five minutes." Hiashi says. 

"I know places nobody will find us." Fugaku adds. "Fully stocked and off the maps." 

Their plans for a semi-delayed elopement are foiled by Tsume grabbing them by the collar and dragging them to the Hokage's Tower. Hiashi calls her a traitor twice during the journey.


	3. Nobody Wants To Have This Conversation

Tsume shoves Fugaku and Hiashi through the door to the Hokage's office and slams it shut. They can hear her cackling as she succeeds in her goal of presenting them to the Hokage. Hiashi has already called her a traitor so Fugaku has no urge to say it. He thinks it thought. 

"Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san, good of you to come." Hiruzen Sarutobi, taps his pipe against his desk. To Fugaku, he looks torn between lighting the pipe and smacking his head against the desk. His voice is perfectly calm. Eerily so. It reminds the Chief of Police of those killers that are near their breaking point. Either about to slaughter everyone around them or laugh until they suffocated. "Please, have a seat." 

That is not a request. 

Fugaku takes the chair on the left and Hiashi the one on the right. Sitting down, Fugaku feels like he is sitting in front of his Academy teacher for a reprimand. If he had ever gotten a reprimand in the Academy. 

"So, I have been informed that some congratulations are in order." 

"Thank you Hokage-sama." The grown men say in unison. 

"However, I am having trouble believing that the events that I was told of unfolded. If you could be so kind as tell me what happened?" Sarutobi-sama words are perfectly polite but his tone is anything but. 

Neither of them say anything. The details of the night are burned into Fugaku's brain and ninety-percent of them he wouldn't tell his wife if she was still alive. 

"If you are under the impression that that was in any way a request, it was not." Sarutobi-sama stops being polite. "You will either tell me or I will get Inochi and have him go through your minds." 

"You cannot!" Hiashi almost shouts. Fugaku leaps to his feet. 

"You wouldn't dare!" 

" _I will._ " Sarutobi-sama states. "Because unless you enlighten me onto how on this good earth the Head of the Uchiha Clan and the Head of the Hyuga Clan married each other in a _drunken haze_ , I will have no choice but to assume that enemy ninja have tampered with your minds." 

Fugaku closes his mouth at that. His anger tempered. Sarutobi-sama's thoughts aren't, exactly, ridiculous. Even Fugaku has trouble believing he got married. He knows that if the Sharingan hadn't recorded it, he wouldn't have believed it had happened. 

"I am waiting." 

Fugaku can't tell which is a worse outcome. One where a man he's known since diapers rummages through his mind for his deepest, darkest secrets or having to tell the Hokage that he proposed on top of hid desk with one hand around another's man dick and his mouth passionately arguing that the name of the ultimate form of the Uchiha blood limit was magnificent one that invoked the way the Mangekyou Sharingan could turn the world upside down, not the image of a child's toy. 

"We were lonely." Hiashi says apparently fears what Inochi will find more than Sarutobi-sama's opinion. "The night was young and we had far more liquor that we should have." 

"A fine reason for a tryst," Sarutobi-sama admits wryly. "But not a good reason to consider marriage." 

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Fugaku grits out. 

"As all horrendous ideas do." 

"This is not such a terrible one." Hiashi states. Fugaku stares at him while the Hokage looks like he is trying not to choke on air in frustration. "We both have pure blooded heirs to take over our Clans, our wives are dead, and there's no need to be concerned over us having a child together that could lay claim to either clan. We have done our duty. There is no reason we cannot marry each other." 

Fugaku wonders how many times Hiashi told himself that in the mirror this morning. He has said the exact same things but Hiashi almost appears to believe them. Almost. Because even the blank mask of the Hyuuga can't cover that level of bullshit. 

"Except that the Hyuuga and Uchiha are in a frenzy over this. They are about to attempt all out massacres because of your idiotic decision." 

"It is not that bad." Fugaku protests. 

"Touka Uchiha beat Iroha Hyuuga in the middle of the street with her cane because he called her 'cousin'." 

Touka was the oldest person in the Uchiha Clan. She had been old when the walls of Konohad had been raised. When Madara and Hashirama where babies. She was so old that ninja could hear her bones creaking from three blocks away when she walked. Her hair is a brittle white and if she gets one more wrinkle she is going to disappear into them. She is capable of glaring the fiercest cat summons into submission but Fugaku has never seen her even lift her hand against anyone in a decade. He didn't know Iroha but judging from Hiashi's face this was a totally unexpected development. 

"Oh." 

"If you two were not so busy hiding from their wrath you would have noticed that the Uchiha and Hyuuga are heading towards returning Konoha to the Warring Clans period." _You fucking morons_ went unsaid but clearly heard. 

"We will handle this." Hiashi promises. "We appreciate your concern but marriage is a private matter." 

"This stopped being a private matter when the two most noblest Clans in Konoha are fighting each other." Sarutobi points out. Nobody mentions the technically-not-dead Senju Clan. "As Hokage it is my duty to make sure this is resolved in a manner that leaves Konoha still standing." 

Hiashi goes to argue but Fugaku cuts him off. "We understand Hokage-sama." 

"Good. Now, who proposed?" 

"I did." Fugaku admits. 

"Why?"

Fugaku really, really wants to lie but he knows Sarutobi-sama will catch him in it and he _really_ doesn't want to deal with Inochi on top of this. "Because the sex was good and Hiashi wasn't a bad companion for the more sober parts." 

"I see." Sarutobi-sama stares at his pipe as though he is not sure whether or not to bash Fugaku's head in with it or his own. "Why did you accept Hiashi?" 

"The sex was good and I wanted one thing in my life that was not part of my duty to my clan." 

"...and neither of you will accept an annulment?" Fugaku can hear the hope in his voice. He feels bad about crushing it but has to shake his head. 

"No, Hokage-sama." 

Sarutobi-sama closes his eyes. "Very well. Then I will do what I can for you." 

The next seven hours is spent hashing out a document guide lining how the new Uchiha-Hyuuga household will function. Mostly, everything stays the same. Just now Fugaku and his children and Hiashi and their children will split whether they live. Three months at the Hyuuga Compound, three months at the Uchiha Compound, and then cycling back to the Hyuuga. The husband and their kids will have the duty of Heads, Wives, and Heirs but not actually be in the line of succession. It is as good as it can be all things considering. 

Hopefully the Clan won't set Fugaku on fire as soon as they hear it. Hopefully.


	4. What'd I Miss?

Obito slides through realities like a shadow between buildings. His orange mask is firmly tied in place and his Akatsuki robe left behind in favor of a pure black one. He didn't want his presence to be connected with the organization. Not yet at least. He appears in the shopping district near the new Uchiha district. He plans to go there to find Itachi but a sight stops him in his tracts. 

A Uchiha is sitting at an outdoor cafe surrounded by ninja of various Clans all looking at her sympathetically. There is no way they don't know she is an Uchiha. The Clan symbol is proudly displayed just like the Konoha Police badge is. It is such a turn around from the shunning that Obito saw last time that he has to eavesdrop on them. 

"It's madness! Pure madness!" The Uchiha complains. 

"Utter insanity." An Aburame agrees. 

"It happens to the best of Clans." A Yamanaka says soothingly. "The leaders just snap sometimes." 

"All because of one good fuck!" The Uchiha groans out, ignoring the platitudes. Everyone leans in, clearly this is what they are here for. 

"I heard that the it was consummated in the Police Headquarters." The Yamanaka probes. 

"I'm never going to be able to go into the Chief's Office ever again." It's not much of a confirmation but it is clearly enough for the group. There's a lot of sympathetic noises covering up gleeful expressions. Ninja. Middle age house wives have nothing on ninja when it comes to the love of gossip. Regardless, Obito needs to find out what has changed. Something drastic must have happened to have the rest of Konoha so chummy with the Uchiha. 

He finds out what two blocks down. 

"Your Head is a cock-sucking jump-up fool! You're entire Clan is nothing more than collection of lucky leeches!" A Uchiha shouts at a Hyuga. 

"Take that back you eye-stealing traitor!" The Hyuga spats back as he leaps forward, hands glowing with deadly chakra. 

The brawl is surprising for anyone watching as there is no confusion in the crowd. Obito takes back that thought. There is some confusion but it is on whether or not cheering is appropriate. The only one unbothered by what is going on is Touka Uchiha who is going about her shopping as per usual. The elderly Uchiha shuffles from one stall to the next, expertly ignoring the chaos around her. When Obito was a kid, they said that nothing would get in the way of Old Lady Touka making her afternoon kuzumochi. Not death. Not assassins. Not even Shinobi Wars. Right now he believes it. 

The Hyuga goes flying into the stall that Touka was haggling with a merchant at. She stares with her three-quarters blind eyes at the man utterly unimpressed before shuffling on. 

"What? Nothing to say, Uchiha?" The Hyuga snarls. 

"Nothing to you, boy." She says coldly before shuffling on. Obito leans forward from his spot in the alley to get a better view. Clearly, Touka isn't as unbothered as she wants to appear. 

"No need to be so distant." A new Hyuga says, words laced poison. " _Cousin_." 

Whatever calm Touka has vanishes like a broken genjutsu. Her bones creak in an unholy screech as she whips out her cane and brings it down directly on the new Hyuga's head. A feat in and of itself considering how much taller he is to her. She doesn't stop there, she brings it back up and then down and then back up. Obito watches entranced at the sight. It is like she is trying to hammer down an incredibly stubborn nail. 

Someone eventually stops her but not before Obito learns a very interesting tidbit. Apparently the Third is going to be holding a meeting between the Hyuga and Uchiha to resolve their sudden marriage. He wastes no time in finding out when and where this is happening. 

Obito sits on a roof that gives him plentiful of view to the proceedings below. The Hyuga have formed one group and the Uchiha another with The Third, Fugaku, and Hiashi standing between them. The buffer doesn't seem to be helping. Normally, Obito would never have dared to be so out in the open but he is utterly confident that _nobody_ is paying him a lick of attention. All of Konoha is staring at the proceedings in horror.

Or utter glee if you are Tsume Inuzuka. She has plunk down a chair and opened a bag of popcorn. Obito has to admire her guts. And forethought because as soon as the Third declares that the marriage is standing there is chaos. 

There is shouting. Declarations of war. Promises of murder so bloody that Obito mentally blocks out the details that are described. Fugaku and Hiashi weather the abuse with steely resolve. Fights break out periodically. Hiashi and Fugaku prove that they are the strongest of their Clan and the Third shows that he isn't over the hill yet. Curses are spat out that that will haunt both Clans for generations. Obito watches Shisui uses his Mangekyou multiple times just to stop a riot from breaking out. Others would have noticed it too but in each instance there is something much more interesting going on. Like a Hyuga trying their best to shove their fist down a Uchiha's throat or Touka Uchiha revealing some truly disturbing family history that nobody was aware that she new prior to this. 

By the end of it, a tentative agreement is hammered out. Neither Clan is pleased but a civil wars seems to have been delayed. Not averted by any chance. No, each Clan is just slinking away to explode at a later time. 

_Two Clans for the price of one._ Obito thinks pleased. 

Taking out the Uchiha and the Hyuga would hurt Konoha in ways he could never have dreamed of. There was no need to continue to manipulate Itachi. The boy's new family would destroy the Uchiha without prompting. Obito's time would be better spent shaping Akatsuki. 

He will return later. 

With that thought, Obito teleports himself away. The rest of Konoha ignorant of his presence.


	5. At Least The Kids Are Working This Out

Tonight is going to be great. Sasuke is determined that it would be. There is a festival going on and he is going to take his new sisters to it. It would be the first festival they would attend that didn’t involved the rest of their Clans. Those hadn’t been any fun. Sasuke had found the Hyuga’s ceremonies long and awkward. Who had six hours long ceremonies anyway? While he knows that Hinata and Hanabi had been uncomfortable at the Uchiha ones. 

Father had said that his sisters just needed time to get use to being Uchihas. Just like they needed time to get use to having brothers. It made Sasuke sad that they were still awkward about the whole New Family thing.

But that will change tonight. Tonight they were going to have fun and it will end the whole awkwardness. He is sure of it. Since this is a minor holiday the Uchiha and the Hyuga didn’t celebrate it so they were free to enjoy stuff as long as they didn’t embarrass their Clans, set anything on fire, or chakra cripple someone. Sasuke thought the last part was a weird thing to ask but Hiashi-otousan had made them promise so he promised. 

“You are two ready?” Sasuke calls out. It echoed a little in the Hyuga house. The whole place was way too quiet. 

“Just a minute.” Hinata calls back. He could hear some shuffling and then the screen door moves aside. Hinata is wearing a red kimono and Hanabi a yellow one. They didn’t look much different from how they usually did so Sasuke isn’t sure what had taken so long. “We’re ready onii-sama.” 

Sasuke deflates a little at Hinata still being so formal. But he rallies.

“Okay! We have to get going or we’ll be late.” He isn’t sure if you can actually be late to a festival but it felt like they are. He turns around and starts to lead them through the halls of the Hyuga Compound when Hinata makes a little noise. Sasuke looks back at her. She’s poking her fingers together like she does when she’s nervous. 

“Um, cou-could we see if-if Neji-niisama wants to come too?” 

Sasuke scowls. Neji is a jerk. A big jerk and he doesn’t see why Hinata likes him so much. The older girl ducks her head at his scowl and no, no, no this is not how this is suppose to go. 

“I guess.” Sasuke says. “He probably doesn’t want to come.” The stick in the mud. 

Hinata perks up so he detours to Neji’s room. Predictably, Neji says no and all but slams the door in their faces. It makes Sasuke relieved but Hinata sad and it is impossible to tell what Hanabi thought. She has a blank look on her face like normal. Sasuke hasn’t ever seen her smile. 

Feeling more frustrated, Sasuke grabs their hands and drags them outside. No more detours! They got to the festival easily enough. There were lights and stalls done up in decorations. Some of them have games and others food. The sun hasn’t set yet but was low enough to bathe everything in a golden glow. It looks like a lot of fun. 

“What do you want to do?” He asks. Hanabi shrugs and Hinata looks between a sweet bun cart and a fishing game without making a decision. Sasuke makes one for them and went to the fishing game. It is a simple get-the-fish-in-the-bucket. Hinata and Hanabi get theirs on the first try and Sasuke get his on the second. From there he drags them around the stands and stuff. Hinata seems to be having fun, even if she is still stuttering and calling him onii-sama. Hanabi is a blank wall though she doesn’t say no to anything they do. 

Sasuke is beginning to think that maybe this is a bad idea. He feels like he is doing something wrong at least. Why aren't his sisters having as much fun as he is?  
Holding up an umbrella that he won, Sasuke runs into one of his family members on patrol. 

“Hello kid, how is the night going?” Shisui Uchiha asks He gets a chorus of ‘good’ from them. “Has anyone been bothering you?” 

“No.” Sasuke says as the girls shake their heads. 

“Good.” Shisui looks relieved at the news. “You three are so pretty that I was worried.” He jokes. Sasuke goes pink. 

“Shisui!” He protests. Boys weren’t pretty!

“It’s true. Your mother would be impressed with how pretty her baby boy is.” 

“I’m not pretty! Flowers are pretty! Or kittens! Or Grand Fire Balls!” 

Shisui snickers at the last bit. Sasuke hears a giggle and at first he thinks it came from Hinata but he realizes it is coming from Hanabi. Once she starts it is like a dam has been broken. The giggles turn into a laugh that has Hanabi clutching Sasuke’s arm in order to stay upright. Hinata is infected by it and starts laughing too. Sasuke goes a deeper shade of pink. 

Shisui’s snickers grew louder. He reached over and ruffles Sasuke’s hair. “Stay safe kids.” He says before going back on patrol. The girls were still laughing as he left. 

“It’s alright nii-sama,” Hinata says, holding onto his sleeve. 

“Yeah, you can be the prettiest one, nii-sama.” Hanabi giggles. 

“I’m not pretty.” Sasuke insists. He refuses to think that he is pouting. That just makes the two girls laugh harder. Eventually, they come to their senses. For some reason, whatever ice had been between them has melted away. Hinata stops stuttering and Hanabi starts suggesting things to do. They are also smiling and calling him niisama. Surely, this means that the awkwardness is over. 

Sasuke walks his sisters home and feels incredibly pleased about tonight. Now he just has to get Itachi-niisan over his New Family thing.


	6. Let The Kids Set Some Of The Fires

Hinata's step-father is an odd man. In many ways, he is like otou-san. Stern, disciplined, powerful, and expecting nothing less than the best from his children. He also doesn't seem to know what to do with two girls. He has never been _rude_ to Hinata or Hanabi but it is clear that they don't have much middle ground. Hinata's hobby of flower pressing or Hanabi's collection of pinwheels seem to confuse him just as much as the police cases that get talked about at dinner disinterest the girls. Hiashi is much the same. Except Hiashi has had years to get use to the little he has in common with his daughters and Fugaku is still struggling with this. 

The result is that he frequently takes them to different places in hopes of finding something in common. He has taken them to the police station (Hinata was surprised how much paper work is required for their job), various crime scenes (otou-san approved of this. He claimed it was good that they could recognize a dead body), and a freshly ended battlefield just outside of Konoha (otou-san did _not_ approve of and threaten to ruin Fugaku-otousan's "family jewels" if he even thought about doing such a thing again what ever that meant.) 

Today, it is a dock on the small lake near the Uchiha Compound. It is much prettier than the other places they had gone. An occasional ripple caused by the wind disturbs its surface. The birds chirp happily in the grass by the shore. Hinata likes this spot very much.

"The Great Fireball Jutsu is one of the Uchiha's most famous jutsu. It is the hallmark of our Clan." Fugaku-otousan says. His hands flying into the forms, he sucks in a a breath, and when he breathes out fire engulfs a large portion of the sky. The heat of it laps against Hinata's skin. It's easy to see that such a jutsu would reduce their enemies to ashes in an instant. "It is simple but effective and versatile." 

From there he shows them the seals necessary for it. There are only six of them: serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. Hanabi goes first and stands at the edge of the dock so that the fire will be over the water. Something goes wrong when she attempts the jutsu. It doesn't come out strong and the bits that do form are string like instead of a ball shape. Hinata's turn isn't any better.

"Itachi succeeded on the first try. Sasuke has mastered it too." Fugaku-otousan tells them. Hinata shrinks at that. There must be something wrong with her if she can't get this down as well. Maybe, maybe if she just tries again? 

She runs through the signs and it is not any better. Fugaku-otousan makes he step back so that Hanabi can have a turn. She too, does not improve. They keep taking turns though. As the afternoon goes on, Hinata can say that her flames get more concentrated. Hanabi's look ball like at the very least. Hinata's mouth feels dry and her lips feel burnt from the practice. 

"Otou-san is expecting me for training." Hanabi mentions. Fugaku stops the practice and agrees that it is time to go back. 

"I-I'd like to stay." Hinata says. Hiashi-otousan won't want her interfering with Hanabi's training and she thinks she might be able to get this jutsu. Fugaku-otousan nods and walks back with Hanabi. 

Alone at the pier, Hinata stares at the lake. There are waves in it now from their failed attempts. The displaced water pushing against the wood beams. It is so very peaceful. So unlike the dojo at home. Hinata stands at the end of the dock and moves her hands. 

Serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. 

The resulting blaze is tiny. It blows back onto Hinata. She squeaks and slaps her clothes and hair; putting out the fires before it can do any damage. She activates her Byakugan to see if anyone saw her shame. Nobody did. She deactivates her blood limit and tries again. 

And again.

And again. 

Night falls. The only light Hinata can see by is the one she makes. There are a few burn holes in her clothes where she isn't quick enough to put out the embers that blew back. Her lips no longer feel burnt, the _are_ burnt. She makes many mistakes. The most embarrassing is when she fell into the lake after one attempt. Hinata counts her blessings that Fugaku-otousan and Hanabi had gone home before they would witness _that_. Her entire practice is undignified and embarrassing for a Hyuuga but Hinata is getting it. The fire is coming together. It is getting bigger and lasting longer. 

It is to her utter shame that Hinata didn't notice that Fugaku-otousan has returned until he is at her shoulder. She jumps up when she realizes this. Spinning around, she is half way to apologizing when he holds up a hand. 

"You should continue practicing." 

"Ah, yes!" Hinata turns back around. Her hands shake a little this time as she goes through the signs. Having an audience, especially her stepfather, has unnerved her. This attempt comes out far worse than the last one. Hinata ducks her head, expecting a reprimand. Fugaku-otousan says nothing. She glances at him and sees that he is clearly waiting for her to try again. Hinata does so with just as much trepidation as the previous time. Though less shaking. It is better but still not the best Hinata has managed. 

Fugaku-otousan is silent behind her. Hinata comes up with the idea that as long as she doesn't look at him than she can imagine he is happy with her progress. 

_Serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger._

The blaze is small but in the shape it should be. Hinata feels embolden by this. She runs through the hand signs again, sucks in a deeper breath, and expels it with great force. 

Fire erupts over the lake. It comes out like a shot and doesn't blow back this time. It looks exactly like Fugaku-otousan's had earlier today. Hinata, looks back at him. Eager to see his face now that she has actually completed this jutsu. His face has a little bit of a smile to it. There is a softness around his eyes that is usually reserved for when Sasuke-niisama brings back his report card. 

"Good work." 

A smile breaks out across Hinata's face. Warmth that has nothing to do with a jutsu blossoms inside her. 

"Thank you otousan!" 

"Let's go home." He turns away and they head back to the Uchiha Compound. To her surprise, Hiashi-otousan is waiting for them. His pale eyes glance between her dirty appearance and Fugaku-otousan. 

"What was she doing?" He asks his husband. 

"Practicing the Great Fireball Jutsu. She has already mastered it." Fugaku-otousan places a hand on her head. Hinata can't help but blush and smile at the praise. Hiashi-otousan is surprised by this news. He recovers quickly though. 

"Of course she did." He says. "Hinata, be sure to clean yourself before you go to bed." 

"Yes, otousan." Hinata takes that as a sign to leave. She turns to her stepfather. "Goodnight, otousan." She turns back to her father. "Good night otousan." 

"Good night, Hinata." They say before heading to their own beds. Hinata smiles all the way to her's. To day has been the best of days. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day because I'm a slut for fan art. Also, Hinata's Nature Releases are Fire and Lightning so go baby arsonist go.


	7. Embers Can Keep Us Warm

It's the height of summer yet Hiashi feels a chill. There is something wrong. Fugaku is missing from dinner and the whole Uchiha Clan seems to be morose. Hiashi spent his day dealing with Hyuuga Clan issues so this is the first time he has sent foot in the Uchiha Compound since dawn. The only clue he has that this is not a serious problem is Itachi's attention on Sasuke is relax. He is listening to Sasuke speak of what they cover in the Academy today with a serene expression. He occasionally offers more advice but mostly listens. Definitely not the suspicious, on alert, ninja that had shadowed his little brother for the first three months they had been in the Hyuuga Compound. Definitely not a brother concerned about the safety of his little brother. If the Uchiha Clan were in danger this would not be the case. 

No, whatever is wrong is a private matter. 

Hiashi considers what he knows about Fugaku and comes to a conclusion about where he can be found. He does not go to find him. Not immediately. When dinner is over, the dishes cleared, and Fugaku still has not come home does he leave. 

The sun is dipping below the horizon as he comes to the memorial that is on the grounds of the former Uchiha Compound. It is one of the few things that survived the Kyuubi Attack. Fugaku is standing in front of it. Hiashi suspects he has been here all evening. Walking up to him, Fugaku turns slightly to see who is approaching. Noticing that it is his husband coming to his side, Fugaku turns back to the memorial. Hiashi waits patiently. 

"She went into labor today." Fugaku begins. Hiashi does not need him to say Mikoto's name to know it is her he is speaking of. "She, we, were excited when her water broke. Itachi had been an easy birth. We weren't expecting any problems." 

Hiashi knows that Fugaku isn't speaking of this for pity so he keeps quiet. 

"Nineteen hours later I had a new son and...and then she was gone." 

"She was a good woman." Hiashi did not know her well but what he saw of her gave him the impression of a kind woman with steel running through her. 

"The best." Fugaku voice is filled with an ache that Hiashi knows all too well. "Marrying her was the best decision I ever made." 

"I assume this proposal featured far less groping and alcohol than ours?" 

Fugaku chuckles. "Very much so. I was afraid I would lose my nerve if I got drunk. I spent the whole week fretting over it. I finally got some courage when she met me at the Police Headquarters at the end of the day. She said that she had been waiting for me to ask that for months. She had a bet with Kushina on whether or not I'd would ask her before the year was over." 

Hiashi does not doubt that. It sounds just like something Kushina Uzumaki would do. 

"What about you? How did your first proposal go?" 

"It wasn't much of a proposal." Hiashi admits. "My father put forth three candidates for my wife when I turned twenty. I picked the one I thought I could live with." 

Looking back on it, it had been cold. Netsumi had known about it before he had and had accepted the official request with a polite bow. It had all been for the sake of the Clan. As future Clan Head, Hiashi had needed heirs so he got married. There was no other reason behind it. 

"And she accepted without issue?" Considering the amount of spit-fire, both literally and figuratively, women in the Uchiha Clan, Hiashi is unsurprised by Fugaku's skepticism. 

"Yes, neither of us loved each other at first but it came eventually." After years and miscarriages and the trials that came with trying to hold together the Hyuuga Clan. Hiashi has only mourned one person more than his wife and that is his twin. When she had died, she had taken the last bit of light in Hiashi's life with her. He hadn't thought it would ever return but...things were changing. 

A stray breeze blows leaves across the yard. Hiashi gazes at the memorial and reminds himself that it has been several months since he has visited Netsumi's grave. 

"How did she die?" Fugaku asks. 

"She was too kind." Hiashi says, bitterness sinking into his voice. "Konoha required a Hyuuga for a mission. The elders suggested Netsumi and she accepted." Despite the fact that she had still been recovering from Hanabi's birth and that she had never been particularly suited for tracking. "She should have never been a part of it but our other clansmen were busy and I could not go myself." Hiashi still remembers how she had assured him she would be fine. How her body had looked when it had been brought back. 

"I wish I had known her." 

"She would have liked you." Netsumi had liked everyone. She had enjoyed people in a way that Hiashi never has and genuinely wished everyone she came across well. Hiashi sees a lot of her in his eldest daughter. "And your sons." 

"Mikoto would have adored the girls." Fugaku muses. "She wanted to have one after Sasuke was born." 

"But not me?" Hiashi is half joking, half serious in his question. 

"It would have taken some time, but she might have come around." Hiashi thinks Fugaku is teasing but the man's serious tone makes it difficult to tell. "She and Kushina are probably watching us from the afterlife and laughing." 

"I'm sure Netsumi is joining them." His wife hadn't been rude enough to laugh outright at someone but she always had a way of letting Hiashi know when she found him amusing. It was in the subtle quirk of her lips and the ever polite 'of course husband.' 

"No doubt they have form their own group. The Wives of Idiots Club." 

A snort slips out before Hiashi can stop it. "No doubt." 

Clouds move away from the sun and allow it to cast an orange glow across them. Hiashi can feel the warmth of the dying sun on his skin. He is sure that it does not compare to Fugaku's. Hiashi puts an arm around his husband's shoulder. Fugaku leans into the touch, resting his head against Hiashi's. He is as warm as Hiashi believed he would be. 

They stay like that for a moment before letting go. Neither man inclined to public affection and, besides, it is time to go home. 

 


	8. Our Chains Can't Be Broken

Of all the things that Kaori Uzumaki is expecting in the hours after the Kyubi Attack, the Third Hokage handing her an infant is not one of them. 

"Is this...? Are they...?" She can't make herself finish her questions. She had almost wept for joy when she had finally made it to Konoha's gates. When her twice removed cousin had swept her off her feet, ecstatic to see someone had survived the Fall of Uzu. They had gotten baby clothes together, had discussed names, Kushina had held her hand as she had delivered Karin, and cooed over Kaori's little girl. They were going to be the best aunts ever and drive each other up the wall by spoiling each other's kids.

"Yes." The answer is small and devastating. Kaori is not a woman who cries. Despite all that life has thrown at her, she holds her tears back and walks with her head high. But right now, right now she felt like drowning in tears. "There is more."

Yes, of course there is. It is never enough for life to rip away her family. It always has to hurt what remains. 

"The official story is that Minato killed the Kyubi." Kaori' mouth goes dry at the word 'official'. She knew that Kushina had been a jinchuriki. Knew that she had been sent to Konoha to replace Mito-sama. "I have made it an S-Class secret but you will need to know. Naruto holds the Nine Tails now."

"What happened? How did the seal fail?" She asks.

"That is outside your clearance level." The Third says firmly. Kaori bristles at the rebuke but stays silent. That is _her_ family's sealing. She has every right to know. But she is a foreigner who has been in Konoha for barely six months. There is a lot that happens in the village that she is forbidden to know. "All you need to know is that Naruto's seal is stable and, officially, he is a orphan whose parent are Whirlpool survivors that are dead.”

"People will remember differently," she points out carefully. "They know I came here alone." Kaori had been the only one of their group to make it to Konoha. The rest had died on the way.

"It is not to misguide Konoha. It is to distract our enemies." Sarutobi-sama says.

Ah. That makes sense. It is safer to be an Uzu survivor than the son of the Yellow Flash. Safer still to be an orphan from a war already ended than a baby jinchuriki. As long as the seal holds, Kaori is sure they could ward off any suspicion by claiming an Uzumaki bloodline quirk. The changes in her story could be brushed off as faulty intelligence. Considering the amount of chaos the Kyubi had wrecked, it would take time for the other villages to learn the details.

“Will you accept this responsibility?” The Third asks. Kaori glares at him, fury bubbling up. 

“Of course! This is my little cousin. He’d be my cousin no matter what.” 

A smile spreads across the Third’s face. Kaori blinks at it. The sudden happiness such a contrast to his grim demeanor. It occurs to Kaori that this long night isn't over for the Hokage. She will get to rest no one that the fighting is over but he will have to carry on. Once he leaves here he will have a thousand things to do. There won't be time for him to watch over one baby. No matter how important. He has to put a lot of faith in a woman he doesn't know. To keep Naruto a secret, to raise him right, to not flee somewhere else with a jinchuriki that any village would be happy to have.

"I'm sure you will raise him well." With those words, he teleports away and Kaori is left holding a baby on her front door step. Maneuvering so that one hand is free, she steps back and closes the door. 

Naruto does not like the jostling and proceeds to cry out. Ah, yes, those are Kushina's lungs alright. She rocks hims and hums an Uzu tune. The boy requires her to pace around the room several times before he calms down. No longer crying, she can enjoy his bright blue eyes. They are the same shade as Minato's. The little yellow tuffs of hair on his head and ears make the resemblance to his father obvious. She can't see much Uzumaki blood in his face but she's sure that will come in time. Once the baby fat has faded away and he can do more than blink and scream. 

Speaking of screaming, Karin is awake now. Her little girl had just fallen asleep after experiencing the absolute terror of the Kyuubi's chakra. Kaori suspects that she actually passed out but hopes it is the former. Going into the nursery, she finds her daughter screaming so loud that her face is turning as red as her hair. 

"Shush little doll. Mama is here." She sits down on the bed and brushes her child's unruly hair away from her face. Feeling her mother's touch, Karin quiets. "Darling, you have a new cousin." 

Kaori manuvers Naruto so that Karin can see him. Laying the boy down on the bed. She frowns at her new family member and shuffles awkwardly over to him until they are side by side. Her chubby hands accidentally hit Naruto as she moves and the boy starts crying again. Kaori goes to pick Naruto back up when Karin part grabs, part pulls him close. The result is that Naruto is crammed into Karin's arms. This clearly surprises the boy. He stops screaming. Karin clearly decides that that is that and goes back to sleep. Naruto squirms but doesn't seem to be actually uncomfortable. He follows Karin into dreamland easily enough. Kaori smiles at her two babies. 

_We'll take good care of him, Kushina. Don't you worry._

~

"Kids! You're going to be late!" 

"Are not!" Naruto shouts back. He already has his jacket and one shoe on. "Onee-chan, hurry up!" 

"Don't rush me!" She screams at him. Honestly, Kaori is five seconds away from dragging her daughter from her bedroom whether she is ready or not. It is their first day at the Academy and it won't do to be late. 

Kaori grabs their lunches and her own, tosses Naruto's other shoe to him, and checks the clock one more time. "Karin!" 

"DONE!" Her daughter dashes out. Her hair is perfectly brushed and she's wearing her favorite purple outfit. She puts on her shoes with speed if not fineness. Kaori gives them a once over and decides that they are good as they are going to be. 

"Alright, let's go." She shuffles them out the door. Naruto grabs Karin's hand as soon as they are outside. 

"Come on! We're going to be ninja!" He's practically flying with glee. Karin tells him to stop pulling but Kaori can see that her daughter is just as eager as her nephew. 

They get to the Entrance Ceremony with not a minute to spar. Kaori lets a new teacher take her kids as she moves towards the back where the adults are standing. She can feel their eyes on her. She ignores it just as she always has. The Hokage's speech is nice. The little that she hears of it. Kaori spends it eying her kids. They are trying to pay attention but just six years old and Naruto can barely stay still during the best of circumstances. 

Luck is with her today and there isn't an incident. Which is a miracle and a half because once the Hokage leaves, people start talking.

"What are they doing here?" 

"Mom, I thought foreigners couldn't be ninja." 

"The Hokage's leniency knows no bounds doesn't it?" 

It rankles her that six years later, some are still suspicious of her family. Despite her work in the hospital and Karin and Naruto being good kids. When they aren't being hellions at least. It doesn't worm it's way too deep under her skin though. Kaori knows who her friends are. She has the respect of the hospital staff and the admiration of those she has healed. Let the paranoid and the strangers talk. She can wipe it away like a water. 

Naruto and Karin aren't so lucky. They're kids and words cut deep when you're barely knee-high. Neither take well to the accusations thrown by kids, and some time adults, that they aren't trust worthy because they weren't born in the village. Honestly, Kaori is sure that three quarters of their 'pranks' would stop if people just shut up about it. Some days she wonders what would happen if people learned, or bothered to remember, who Naruto's parents are. But other days that terrifies her more than anything. 

"You two will be good for your teacher." Kaori gives no room for argument on this. 

"Uhuh." "Okay." 

She knows that that is as good as she is getting. She kisses them both on the forehead. They squeal in embarrassment but she doesn't care. Turning them around, she pushes them towards the teacher that will be training them in the ninja arts. Getting over their shame, the kids march over. Chins tilted up in a purely Uzumaki way. 

_You can't keep us down. Give us your best shot._

Kaori smiles. She then gives the teacher a pitying look. He is a young man with a scar across his nose and a look saying that he is trying to project confidence and is not sure if it is working. She can tell that he is utterly unprepared for her wonderful little trouble makers. Then again, no one is ever prepared for a Uzumaki. 

~

Later that day, Kaori finds out that Karin has made her first rival, Naruto has a detention already, her daughter has a new nickname that she may or may not hate, and Naruto has declared to the entire school that he is going to be Hokage some day. 

She is utterly unsurprised.


	9. Notes To Self

Things Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi, and Hanabi have learned after the first time living in the other's Clan Compound. 

~

Things to remember: 

The Hyuuga frown at running through the halls. No running. At least when Hiashi-otousan is around. 

Neji is an ass but using Great Fire jutsu during a taijutsu match is not okay. Even Dad gets frowny at that. 

The Hyuuga use the Byakugan ALL THE TIME. How can any of them use the bathroom without getting creeped out? 

Just ignore the Branch Family snickering during dinner. They'll never explain the joke. Or why they can't stop when Hyuuga Grandfather has join them. 

The Byakugan can see through anything but if a Hyuuga is focused on something they can walk into things. It's not polite to laugh at them when this happens. 

Absolutely NO FIRE JUTSU practice by the pond next to the Main Family compound. Hinata's garden is there!

Do NOT touch Hanabi's pinwheel collection. DON'T DO IT. 

~

Things to remember about my new family and their home: 

Fugaku-otousan leaves case files everywhere. It is best to leave them alone. They cover things that you don't want to know about and he gets annoyed if he can't find them where he last put them. 

Under no circumstances are Sasuke-oniisan or Itachi-oniisan allowed to cook. It is best to shuffle them out of the kitchen as soon as they enter it. Take a day and place Itachi-oniisan's...creations into the bio-hazard container in the yard. 

Fugaku-otousan has left a outline on how to put out a fire caused by a jutsu on the fridge. It should be gone over once a day before you check for said fires. The most common spots for flames are by the trashcans and the second-most used training ground. 

Itachi-niisan's room is off limits to everyone except Sasuke. 

The Uchiha Clan has a monthly dinner. It's only two and a half hours long but they talk about what Naruto-kun and his cousin have done this month. 

The Uchiha don't mind being informal with their Clan Head. They will drop in anytime. Shisui-san and Izumi-san come by most frequently and are very nice. 

There is a jar on the top shelf of the kitchen labeled "For Emergencies Only." Fugaku-otousan says it has special police-approved coffee in it. Shisui-san says it is "Nirvana and the bowels of hell in liquid form." I'm not suppose to make any unless Fugaku-otousan tells me to. 

 

~

Report of findings covering the first three months of habitation in the Hyuuga Compound: 

ANBU approved my temporary absence for the first period of living with the Hyuuga. I do not know if they will approve another. 

I have still yet to find a way to hide from the Byakugan. The Uchiha Clan records have been unhelpful. Observation and experimentation have suggested possible solutions. 

Sasuke settled in quickly. Neither the Main or the Branch Family have tried anything with him. The sole except being Neji Hyuga. Hiashi's nephew restricts his antagonisms to the training yard so he is to be left alone. 

The Hyuuga have many, long and intensive ceremonies that I have been informed I have no actual part in despite now being legally a Hyuuga. Neither does Sasuke or Father. Request a formal copy of the agreement between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha on this matter from the Hokage. 

Shisui insists that I need to "stop hovering like an brooding cat" towards Sasuke and Izumi says that I should get to know my sisters-in-law. I fail to see how I don't know them considering that I must be around them if I want to spend time with Sasuke nowadays. 

Hanabi will request training if she sees me. The girl will not be deterred unless I am out of sight. This is a more difficult task than usual. Sasuke, unfortunately, has taken to recruiting Hinata and Hanabi to find me when he wants training as well. 

Father got into an argument with Hiashi over the range of the latter's Father's Byakugan. I do no understand why Father would feel threatened by said range or why Hiashi would be trying to convince him it was nothing to worry about. Father went red and switch subjects when questioned about this. 

 

~

Be sure to pack up all my things before moving. It is unpleasant to have to walk over to the Hyuga Compound and back to get a hair brush. 

Sasuke-niisan isn't allowed to help with packing no matter how much he asks. 

Father doesn't think Sasuke-niisan deserved that for crushing the side of by lightning blue pinwheel. It's Father so he must be right. 

Itachi-niisan won't train me but he will let me watch him. Sasuke-niisan can always sense when he's back even if he can't find him.


	10. I Question Your Parenting (though I have no ground to stand on)

It is odd to be in the Uchiha Compound without Fugaku. Hiashi's husband is at the Police Headquarters dealing with a suicide that is proving difficult to confirm as such. He will work on the case until morning possibly latter. He might come home to sleep but Hiashi doubts it. Fugaku prefers to crash at the Headquarters rather then waste time going from work to home. Regardless, Hiashi has to deal with the Uchiha without Fugaku's stalwart presence. They still have not accepted the union and do not hesitate to make this known. It is both frustrating and relieving. The Uchiha show their displeasure with fire jutsu and truly creative curses screamed in his face. Hiashi has to worry about challenges and keeping his children from repeating what they hear, not his tea being poisoned or what things are being said outside of his line of sight. Which means, for the moment, he is safe. He can can sip his tea and observe his oldest stepson. 

Itachi appears content to ignore him in favor of watching Sasuke be teased by Shisui. Itachi is an odd Uchiha. Unlike the rest of the Clan, he seems to hold no ill feelings towards Hiashi for marrying his father. A miracle in and of itself. However, unlike Sasuke and Shisui, and possible a Uchiha girl that Hiashi has yet to learn the name of but is frequently by Itachi's side, Itachi shows an equal lack of positive feelings towards his stepfather and stepsisters. Hiashi has spent a long time trying to determine whether or not Itachi truly doesn't care about the sudden change in his living situation or is just excellent at hiding his true feelings. Hiashi hopes it is the former. He'll take apathy over secretly plotting their demise. Today appears to be another day where he will not get an answer to this question. 

"Itachi-sama." A Uchiha, Tomachi if Hiashi recalls correctly, calls out to the Uchiha Heir. There is another Uchiha next to him. Technically by his side but far enough away to be out of arm reach. Naru is his name and both of the new arrivals have an intense dislike of each other. They must have gotten into another dispute that requires the attention of the Main Family. 

"What is it Tomachi-san?" Itachi answers. 

" _He_ ," Tomachi jabs a finger at Naru. "Has been building on my land." 

"It's not your land!" Naru snaps. 

"What section of land are you talking about?" Itachi asks. Hiashi takes a sip of his tea. He is most likely speaking of the section of land currently under an inheritance dispute. Both Tomachi and Naru have a claim on it but which one's is greater hasn't been decided yet. Hiashi knows that Fugaku has been dealing with this argument for weeks. 

"The northwest corner near the Nagasaki River between the spare armory and Hoshi's house." Naru says cutting across Tomachi. Ah, Hiashi is correct. "But I'm not-"

"That land doesn't belong to you, Naru-san." Itachi says and Hiashi freezes. "It is Tomachi's under the inheritance laws of our clan." 

"Touka-san willed it to me before she passed!" Naru protests. Itachi frowns. 

"Where is this will?" 

Naru's jaw clicks shut. That is the cornerstone of the matter, Hiashi knows from watching Fugaku handle this. The will went missing. It is widely believed that she had done so but Naru cannot _prove_ this and so the land is in debate. Fugaku had agreed to give Naru six months to find it before the land would default to Tomachi. Itachi cannot be stepping around his father's authority like this. Not against Naru who is one of the best ninja they have and a chief supporter of Fugaku. 

A smug grin spreads across Tomachi's face. "Thank you Itachi-sama. Since it is my land, I have permission to burn down-" 

"No, you do not." Everyone turns to Hiashi. He stands up and joins them. "Fugaku decision to give Naru a grace period to locate the will still stands." 

A blink is the only indication that Itachi didn't know that and Tomachi's scowl is enough to confirm that the latter had been hoping to get the matter settle with Itachi to in order to get around Fugaku. 

"What exactly is being built?" Hiashi questions. 

"Its an extension for the armory." Naru says. 

"Its an unnecessary eyesore." Tomachi retorts. Naru bristles. 

"We are running out of space!" Naru snaps. "The current one doesn't have enough room now that we're close to finally replenished our stock after the Kyubi Attack!" 

"If it is an armory than it is for the entire Clan-" Itachi says. Hiashi cuts in before the boy follow through with that thought. 

"It can be held off until the land dispute has been settled." Hiashi states. "Naru-san, you will cease construction until then and Tomachi-san will leave what has already been built alone." 

Neither Uchiha likes this. 

"You don't have the authority to say that." Naru argues. 

"He does." Itachi contradicts. "It was agreed on by both Clans that Hiashi-san has the rights that traditionally belong to spouse of the Uchiha Clan Head just as Father has the rights that belong to the spouse of the Hyuga Clan Head. Settling disputes when the Clan Head is not available is one of them." 

"Fugaku will confirm my decision when he returns in the morning." Hiashi says. He places a hand on Itachi's shoulder as he gets the feeling the other is about to say something that will unbalance the peace within his clan. Again. "Until then, that is my order." 

Both Uchiha look to Itachi but he doesn't contradict Hiashi so they leave. Hiashi can tell that they are deeply unhappy by the fact that they have just taken an order from a Hyuga. Hiashi has never exercised his right as Fugaku's spouse like this before. No doubt word of this will spread. How the Uchiha will react he doesn't know. 

Once they are gone, Hiashi guides Itachi inside. Leaving an obviously Sasuke and a not obvious Shisui to play. The room is empty and he turns to step-son.

"What were you thinking?" Hiashi asks him. Itachi gives him a confused look. 

"It was the best solution. Tomachi is the owner of the land since Naru can't produce the will." 

"You almost alienated your father's greatest supporter." Hiashi points out. "Not to mention permanently lost his support of you." 

"I do not see how. Naru was in the wrong." 

"He will not care if he wrong when you deny him the chance to have the land of his dearest friend stay out of the hands of Tomachi. He hates the man with a passion."

"Then the land should be transferred to the Uchiha Clan as a whole. It will be any way if the armory needs that extension." 

Hiashi inhales deeply before explaining that denying both Naru and Tomachi the land will not please anyone in this scenario. It will only continue the antagonism and cause discontent from them towards the Main Family. Itachi doesn't seem to understand though he agrees that Hiashi reasoning is sound. Hiashi questions him on how he would handle the few issues within the Uchiha Clan that Hiashi is aware of. The answers he gives have Hiashi immediately leaving the Uchiha Compound to go find Fugaku. The latter is in his office pouring over documents. He looks up when Hiashi enters the room and straightens when his husband shuts the door.

"You have not been training Itachi." Hiashi states. 

"What are you talking about?" The lines in Fugaku's face deepen. 

"Itachi is _not_ prepared to lead the Uchiha Clan and the rest of your Clan is aware of this. Early today, Tomachi Uchiha attempted to get Itachi to circumvent your orders regarding the land dispute with Naru Uchiha. He almost succeeded." 

"What? How?" 

"Itachi was unaware of your stance on the matter." Hiashi says, going up to the desk. "I stepped in and declared that your stance on it has not changed." 

"Thank you. I forgot to inform Itachi of that." 

"You forgot to teach him anything about the politics." Hiashi presses. "The boy does not know how to handle personal matters at all. Even Hinata has a better handle on it than he does." Hiashi's eldest may not have a spine but she at least thinks of ways to settle disputes that cause the minimum amount of issues for each side. Itachi does not consider the consequences his solutions will have. Only that they have dealt with the immediate problem. 

"Itachi is brilliant. He may only be a child but I'm sure he will be able to handle the Clan fine once he grows."

"A genius fighter he is but your son is not talented when it comes to people." Hiashi argues. "He needs training. _Proper_ training before he creates a mess that cannot be cleaned up." 

"Itachi will be fine. He is only twelve. There will be plenty of time later."

"How do you not have time now? The boy is in the village more than most Chunins." It is ridiculous that Itachi hasn't been promoted to Jonin yet. Itachi prefers to train alone within the Uchiha Compound but one can never be truly alone when a Hyuga is around. Hiashi is very much aware that his oldest step-son is more powerful than himself let alone the rest of his Clan. 

"Itachi has duties within the village." Fugaku says simply. Hiashi's eyes narrow. The only possible way a ninja of Itachi skill would duties in the village consistently but not be around his clansmen is if he is not officially in the village. Or officially out of it. There is only one type of group where that is the case.

"You did _not_." Hiashi is appalled. "Tell me you did not place Itachi with _them_." 

Fugaku realizes he has said too much and that the cat is out of the bag. 

"It is an honor." He replies defensively. It is. If it were anyone else Hiashi would have done the exact same thing in an instant but this is Itachi. 

"He is your _Heir_. One does not leave that organization whole." Either mentally or physically. ANBU did not accept resignations that didn't write off the ninja as damaged goods. "He is the strongest shinobi you have. How could you lose him to them?" 

"I have not lost Itachi." Fugaku's voice rises. "He is bringing honor to my Clan and helping to bridge the divide between the Uchiha and Konoha." 

"That is what Sasuke is for." Hiashi argues. He is well aware that the rest of Konoha distrusts the Uchiha. They still think that they are traitors who engineered the Kyubi Attack. Things have gotten better recently since their marriage but that is because the rest of Konoha finds the whole mess so hilarious that they've put aside their distrust in order to get front row tickets to the scandal. "The Spare is suppose to be the bridge to others while the Heir holds the Clan together. An Heir in their hands cannot fulfill his destiny." 

"Itachi has done well there." The point is weak. Hiashi can see that Fugaku knows this. 

"You are missing the point. _They_ are not loyal to their Clans. They are loyal to the Hokage." It is the reason for their masks. For their organization being a mystery to all other shinobi. Hiashi has never been offered a position there but he knows that an ANBU induction involves removing loyalty to Clan, family, friends, as much as possible leaving the Hokage and the greater good of Konoha the only thing driving it's elite members. Father has always warned him to be careful concerning those Clan members that are part of that organization. The price to pay for the honor of being so close to the Hokage is to lose them as Hyuga. "You had the choice to say no for him considering how young he is. It was a mistake not to." 

"Well, I did it." Hiashi reads the concession for what it is. "It can't be undone." 

"Yes, it can." 

"And what exactly am I going to tell them when I ask for him to be retired?" There is pure exasperation in Fugaku's voice. 

"Tell them that you need your Heir back." Hiashi for once since he said I Do half out of his mind with wine sees a positive consequence of their marriage. "Tell them that the Uchiha are being unruly and you need Itachi in the village to handle them. It is common knowledge that their attempts on your life have reached the double digits."

Most of them had been formal duels within the first month of this arrangement but Fugaku still occasional gets a surprise fireball in his direction from his kin. 

"It's not that simple." Fugaku insists. 

"Then explain to me what is complex about this? Why is it so important for Itachi to be with them?" 

Fugaku looks directly into Hiashi's eyes. The Hyuga thinks he can see a hint of the Sharingan trying to activate and can clearly see the frustration boiling within his husband. 

"Even if he was out I wouldn't have the time." Fugaku confesses, slumping back into the chair. Hiashi suspects that isn't what he was fighting himself over saying. "Between the Clan and the Police Force and...everything else..." 

Hiashi notes the paperwork covering Fugaku's desk, the haggardness of his husband now that is not trying to project strength, the weight that he himself is feeling that about their situation that can not be close to the burden Fugaku is carrying. 

"I will train Itachi." 

Fugaku raises his eyebrows at that. "The Uchiha aren't the same as the Hyuga." 

"They are close enough. I can teach him the same basics I am teaching Hinata at the moment. If Itachi is not with them and remains a Chunin a year I should have the time to give him the necessary skills." Hiashi is not overly confident about the last part but he knows that Fugaku will not consider releasing Itachi from ANBU indefinitely. 

"A lot can change in a year." Fugaku phrases it as a statement not a argument. 

"You will be better able to handle any changes with an Heir that knows how to run his Clan than you will be with Itachi as he is now." Hiashi can see this argument holds weight with Fugaku. 

"I'll see what I can do." 

"Good." Now Hiashi can do is hope that ANBU let Itachi go without too much of a fuss. Fugaku stares at his paperwork before getting to his feet. 

"Will you join me for dinner?" 

Hiashi is a a bit thrown by the question but immediately accepts. They leave the Police Station and talk of Clans and Heirs behind.


	11. Getting Along Like A House on Fire

Fugaku experiences the rare day where he gets home before sunset. In fact, he is home before any of his other family. 

Itachi is out on a mission, Hiashi training Hanabi in Hyuga arts at their compound, and his two other children are no where to be seen. He is not concerned about the lack of Sasuke or Hinata. The Academy got out an hour ago and they liked to spend the time between that and dinner playing in the parks in Konoha. He trusts that his clansmen are keeping an eye on them.

Instead of worrying, he enjoys the rare moment of solitude. There is no one asking him to give judgement on a matter, to solve problems he can't, or threatening him. No children wanting attention or whispered talk of the state of the Uchiha who wish to rebellion.

At least there is less of the last group nowadays. Fugaku thinks. Tensions between his Clan and the rest of Konoha had lessen in the last year. He has been trying his best to capitilize on it. Whether or not he can succeed and turn Konoha away from a civil war, he doesn't know but for once he thinks he sees a light at the end of this tunnel.

Fugaku takes a seat in the living room after picking out a novel from the shelves. He has read it before but it is one of his favorites. A small but good book. If he is lucky he may be able to finish it before something forces him to abandon it.

He is halfway through it before he hears the Main door slide open.

"Tadaima!" Sasuke calls out. Fugaku hears Hinata echo it. There is noise from two other sets of feet. They are too heavy and small to be Hanabi's or Shisui's or Izumi's. Fugaku gets to his feet to see who it is.

"Okaerinasai." He answers. As he turns the corner he is struck by the sight in the foray. Two kids are with his children; one has yellow hair and the other bright red. He knows their faces well. The Uzumaki siblings have been troublemakers for the police since they were old enough to walk. Vandalism, breaking and entering, fighting with other children. If there is a non-jailable offense those two have committed it. Or at least been suspected to have. Fugaku has personally arrested them on several occasions. He doesn't hate them, not even the Container, but they are annoying. If he had to placed them in the hierarchy of his problems they would rate around the local drunks and police officers who are lax about turning in their paperwork. Which is why he is surprised that his very properly behaved son and daughter have invited them into their house. 

"Sasuke, Hinata, who are your guests?" Fugaku asks. He knows that they know he knows who the Uzumakis are but he wants to give them a chance to explain before he makes assumptions. 

Hinata looks unsure while Sasuke answers. 

"This is Karin. She's in our class." His youngest son says, pointing at his guests. "And Naruto. He is my best friend."

Fugaku swears that they were bitter enemies just this morning. He wants to ask what caused this change but he sees the shit-eating grin on the Uzumaki boy's face and Sasuke's stubborn look and is not sure he wants to know. He is equally unsure if he wants them in his house. They are trouble at the best of times. The ramifications of the Container getting close to the Uchiha can't be over looked. But...

"You have a nice house!" The boy, Naruto, beams. Fugaku can see Kushina in his face. It's not in the coloring but in the way his grin envelopes his whole face. Standing next to him, Sasuke looks so much like Mikoto when she's going to be stubborn about something that Fugaku swallows any words he had. 

"Thank you." He tells the boy. "Do not play too loudly." 

"Yes, Otosan." His children chorus before taking their friends to the living room. He watches them. They, of course, are not quiet. They are loud and rambunctious but nothing gets broken. Their activities stick to the living room and the deck attached to it. It is not the evening that Fugaku had hoped for but it is not the worst. That is narrowly avoided when Hiashi comes home.

"What are _they_ doing here?" His husband's voice could have frozen a fireball. Fugaku removes himself from his position and goes to him. The children have just notice Hiashi. They froze at the sight. Naruto and Karin eye the exits like they fear they will need to run from this place. It isn't an unwarranted response considering the look on Hiashi's face. Fugaku can see a conversation that should not happen in public and takes Hiashi out of the room. "What is going on Fugaku?" 

"Sasuke and Hinata made two new friends." 

"You allowed this?!" He hisses out. 

"They did so on their own. I will not break a friendship because their choice might be unfortunate." Fugaku is not use to being the calm one. Judging by Hiashi's reaction, he is not doing it well. 

" _Unfortunate?_ Are you mad? You remember what he is."

"I do." Fugaku is offended that Hiashi thinks he would have forgotten Kushina's and Minato's son holds the Nine Tails. Others have let their memories fade, letting the lie the Third told replace the truth but he hasn't. 

"Then why-" 

"They are friends, I don't care how." Fugaku cuts him off. He glances to the door that leads to the living room. The children are much quieter, it sounds like the Uzumakis are leaving. "Mikoto would come back and kill me if I tried to keep them apart." 

That has an effect on Hiashi. He stops his triad. They both hold their wives in high esteem and he knows about Mikoto's relationship with Kushina. If there is anyone who will understand why Fugaku would let their sons mingle it should be Hiashi. 

"He is dangerous." The words aren't furious anymore but they have an edge. "No one knows what happened that night. If it failed once it could fail again." 

Those are dangerous, treasonous, words but Fugaku can understand his concern. That night is engraved into his memory along with damning fear that it brings. If Kushina had failed to hold the Kyubi what chance did a child have? 

"I can handle the boy." Fugaku says confidently. Hiashi looks at him like he has lost his mind. 

"No one can control it. That was proven years ago." 

"Hiashi," Fugaku repeats, eye shifting into red and black before swirling into a pattern that is unique to him. "I can handle the boy."

Fugaku's eyes return to their normal black and his husband relaxes slightly. There is still tension in his back but the disbelief is gone. 

"You never mentioned you had that." The words are a fact but there is an under current of a question. 

"It is not something to brag about." He doesn't like to use it. His best friend's death flashes before his eyes when he does. In his private thoughts, he wonders if blindness would make it go away. The stories from the Uchiha that have lost their sight tell him it doesn't. "This is my house, Hiashi. If Sasuke and Hinata want to bring their friends here they are welcome to." 

"It is your house." His husband concedes. Fugaku wishes he could think this is the end of this argument. Hiashi has a stubborn look to him that says he will wait until the right moment to pursue this conversation. 

"It will be fine." He tries to assure him. "Sasuke and Hinata are fine children. They will be good influences on the Uzumakis." Sasuke is a good son who listens to his elders and Hinata is practically allergic to disobedience. Naruto and Karin are hellions but Fugaku has seen a good heart in the boy and flashes of decorum in the girl. Surely, Sasuke and Hinata can reign them in. "Everything will be fine. You will see."

 

(Fugaku is wrong. He is so very, very wrong.)

 

"Sir, it happened again." 

Fugaku's head wants to slam down onto the table. It takes every bit of will he has to keep his head up. He can't show his people that this is getting to him. Just ignore the grey hair he has just gained. 

"What happened this time?" 

The police officer just hands him the report. The dreaded C4 designation at the top of the page dashes his hopes that this _might_ not be about his children and the Uzumakis. The front is lacking a classified seal which means this hasn't gone to the Hokage and only involves civilians. Probably. As he reads down it, Fugaku tries to fight showing his reaction on his face. 

Confessed to vandalism. That's standard. The address is one of an anti-Uchiha and anti-foreigner merchant. He kicked out Sasuke and Naruto under false pretenses two weeks ago. Fugaku isn't concerned by that. 

Caught breaking and entering. Not concerning. Fugaku should feel concerned about his lack of caring how quickly his youngest son and eldest daughter's files are growing but that introspection can wait for later. 

Charged with attacking two civilians: charges dropped, see below. That isn't a good sign. 

Merchant arrested for illegally transporting explosive tags. _What._

Merchant charged with treason: illegally selling of weapons section of Konoha's Charter. 

Civilian employees charged with treason and attempted murder of non-ninja people under the legal drinking age. _WHAT._

Fugaku has to re-read the file before flipping to the much more in-depth report by the kids. Well, Hinata and Karin's reports are in depth. Naruto's is a scrawl with too many explanation points that is only readable to harden pencil pushers and Sasuke just summarizes the charges. 

He sets the papers down. The police officer eyes him nervously. He has dealt with too many of these disasters to ask the standard questions. He would have been informed if his children were injured. If the Uzumaki's were Kaori would be in delivering this herself. The fact that someone had time to draw up a report means that it was handle swiftly and easily. The Police Force are far too use to this ridiculous bullshit to bother him over things that don't require him and the Hokage to talk. 

"Has ANBU taken over this case?" Technically, it is not under their preview but that hasn't stopped them for interfering with other cases his children have gotten involved in. Depending on where the tags had been coming from, they might even have jurisdiction. 

"No, Fugaku-sama." He answers. "We didn't see hair nor hide of them. Once the Chaos Quartet were sent home even the feeling of eyes watching disappeared." 

_Probably the guard placed on Naruto._ Fugaku thinks. It is inconsistent and interfere far too little for his liking but it is not his purview to decide when Naruto needs extra security and when he does not. 

"Did Sasuke and Hinata get home?" They sometimes go to a ramen stand instead of doing what they were told. Something that was unthinkable a month ago. Fugaku wonders if he should insist that they break their friendship. It is dangerous in ways he could never have expected. At least when it was just Sasuke and Hinata, he knew the difficulties. Loneliness and anti-Uchiha sentiment were something he was well versed in dealing with. Chaos and civilian plots were something else entirely. 

_If these are civilians plot_. He thinks. Oh, some of them most certainly had been. The star-cross lovers of two baking families, the missed placed cat toy that led to a lost child, disappearing test scores of students about to graduate, the genjutsu gone wrong last week. Those had all certainly been civilians plots. Or truly, truly, unfortunate accidents in the case of the last. But some...some most certainly hadn't been done by civilians. Or regular ninja. He isn't blind to the fact that those cases also have an uptick in interest by ANBU. Even Hiashi is beginning to give credence to the idea that someone has been getting their claws for too deep into Konoha's infrastructure for anyone's liking. 

 

"They did. The Uzumakis waved goodbye to them at the door. They were very insistent on making sure that your children got home safe." 

Their dedication to their friends is what stays Fugaku's hand every time. Despite the trouble they have caused, Naruto and Karin are good friends. Loyal, determined, and never afraid to defend their friends. They were the kind of people that Sasuke and Hinata needed. He knows his children are happier with them. Neither of them are good at making friends. Hinata is too shy and Sasuke, unfortunately, inherited his lack of talent when it comes to dealing with people. It is a fact that Karin and Naruto are the first bonds they have formed with those not related to them. It is this bond that has them come home smiling. 

"Good. You are dismissed." The man leaves. Fugaku waits until he shuts the door to sink into his chair and sigh. The ticking of a clock is the only noise in the room. He glances at it and confirms it is too early to leave for the day. His eyes move to the report. 

_At least it isn't as bad as the dog-summons disaster._


	12. Anyone Who Said Teaching Is Easy Is A Dirty Liar

"I will be back in five minutes." He warns his classroom. Its a dangerous thing to say. All kind of hell can break loose in five minutes but he's hoping, _hoping_ , that its close enough to the end of the day and getting back in three will circumvent any chaos. He doesn't want to leave his classroom. Ino is fuming, Karin glaring, Naruto eyeing the window, and Shikamaru is in his thinking pose. Kiba looks ready to jump in if something happens too. The last place Iruka wants to be is outside, but Kenshin's arm is injured from his his failed ninjutsu attempt. 

_Three minutes_. He tells himself as he shuffles his injured student out. The seven year old whimpers as they walk to the medic-nin's office. The Academy always has one on staff. Ninety percent of the time Iruka can patch up the kids himself, but he doesn't want to chance anything with a failed jutsu. 

There's a faint hint of a thump five feet from the classroom. It might be a notebook, it might be a fist. _Two minutes, fifty-seven seconds_. 

Iruka didn't know what he did to deserve this. The other teachers didn't have to deal with an inter-clan feud. Was it because he is a new teacher? The kids can smell weakness, even the non-Inuzuka. Is Iruka just too lenient with them? The other teachers swore he isn't but why else would this be happening? 

They reach the medic-nin's office. Iruka can hear the sound of metal against glass. Is it Naruto making a break for it? Shikamaru attempting psychological warfare? _Two minutes, twenty-seven seconds_. Iruka all but shoves Kenshin at the ninja. He needs to confirm his student is okay fast. Toraku squints at the injured arm before running a diagnostic jutsu. 

There is a definite fist-hitting-flesh thump. Iruka rubs his scar with a sigh. He still has no idea how things spiraled out of control like this. Karin and Ino had never gotten along. Something about dibsing the color purple on the first day of school that had escalated into name-calling and neither of the kids had gotten over. A one-time only pairing up of Shikamaru and Sasuke had caused friction when Sasuke's need to excel as fast as possible had butted heads with Shikamaru's refusal to do more than the bare minimum. Naruto is...Naruto. Making friends and rivals day in and day out. Iruka has a soft spot for the Uzu refugee but the kid can be utterly infuriating. It hadn't been smooth sailing but it hadn't been... _This_. 

"He will heal." Toraku says. "I would suggest he go home early and sleep this off." 

"Thank you Toraku-san." Iruka says before turning to his student. _Thirty-eight seconds_. "Please go home Kenshin-kun. I will see you tomorrow." 

"Yes Iruka-sensei." The words are barely out of his mouth before Iruka is Body-Flickering back to his classroom. 

"WHAT IS _GOING ON?!_ " He roars at the scene before him. Sasuke is strung up from the ceiling, Hinata doing her best to get him down. Naruto is throwing fists with Ino, Choji, Kiba, and another boy. Karin's got Sakura's hair glued to the chalkboard. Shikamaru is half-way to Hinata, clearly going to sabotage her efforts. The other students have ducked for cover. They are learning quickly it is the best tactic when the Chaos Quartet and the Alliance go at it. 

The whole room freezes. Iruka enjoys the moment before it shatters. 

"They started it!" The Uzumakis declare. 

"Liar!" 

"We did not!" 

"Did too!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did TOO!" 

"ENOUGH!" The all go silent. "Shikamaru-kun, let Hinata get Sasuke down. Karin-chan, unglue Sakura-chan's hair, you five," He points at those who had been fighting. "Line up in front of my desk. Everyone else is free to go." 

His students shuffle out. Shikamaru tries to go with them but Iruka holds him back. Once all nine, the tenth is let go once every swears that he was only accidentally included, are before him, Iruka yells at them properly. The windows rattle at his volume. It feels good, almost as good deciding that these nine will be cleaning the toilets in the Academy until New Year Break (which, granted, is three weeks away, but still). What won't feel good is having to talk to the kids parents. 

_Burn that bridge when you get to it_. He tells himself as he orders the kids to clean up the classroom. He watches each carefully. Swiping a marker from Naruto and shuffling Shikamaru far away from the Chaos Quartet's bags. God, he misses the days when the worst thing that would happen is that Sasuke and Naruto would get into a fight. They are best friends now. How this came about Iruka doesn't know either. They left his classroom one day ready to tear each other apart and came back the next morning glued at the hip. His friends on the Police Force tell him he's better off not knowing. He's not sure if he agrees. The feud broke out a few weeks afterwards, maybe there is a connection. 

"Karin, drop the gum in the trashcan." He orders. The girl reluctantly does so. 

Or maybe this has always been ready to boil over. Like Iruka's temper. 

"Is this good enough Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asks. He scans the room. The damage has been undone well enough for seven year olds. 

"I suppose. Your punishment starts tomorrow," because Iruka is not staying late when it's already been such a long day. "You're free to go." 

He watches them like a hawk until the are off Academy grounds. He then trudges back to his classroom to pick up his papers. There's at least two nights worth of grading to get through, a lecture to re-write, and a schedule to draw up so that the toilets actually get cleaned. Maybe he'll hit up the Uchiha's favorite bar. The Police Force is always willing to gripe about the Chaos Quartet with him. He'd probably be friends with some of them if they didn't refuse to go near his classroom, something about a jinx. Iruka refuses to believe in it. He's kids are unusually good at causing trouble. That's it. 

Definitely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that my muse has finally returned to this fic but that would be a lie. I run on guilt and spite. So, I hope you like this chapter. There maybe one tomorrow if I can get my crap together.


	13. I Think I Need To Burn This House Down

Hinata pivots, unevenly, her weight throws off her balance. Hanabi does not give her a moment to readjust. The younger hits one, two, three, four times. Hinata crumples to the floor. 

"Get up." Hiashi orders. Hinata obeys. Itachi already knows how this bout is going to go. Hinata will move into the Jyuken stance, Hanabi mirroring, Hinata will charge putting too much into her attack that would have done damage if Hanabi ever let it connect which she will not. A strike to the side, already injured, will send Hinata back down to the dojo's floor. Itachi wonders if Hiashi will call the bout at that moment. 

"Go." The man commands. Charge, dodge, strike, Hinata smacks off the floor again. Hiashi's mouth becomes one thin line. "Enough. Hinata, get cleaned up. Hanabi, back into your stance." 

Hiashi moves to take over as his youngest's opponent. Hinata pushes herself into the sitting position, but cannot stand. Her ankle twisted in the fall. Hiashi orders Itachi to help her to her room. Itachi threads one arm under Hinata's shoulder to take the weight off. He's much taller than her but it's not beyond him to stoop for the distance between their location and their destination. 

His skin prickles as they leave. Colorless eyes watch them, finding weakness without their owners turning around. It's not unusual for the Hyuga clan to use their Byakugan to observe the Clan Head's children training. Itachi has noted that Hiashi is aware of it. He is much stricter during practice at the Hyuga dojo then he is elsewhere. Hinata curls into his side as they walk. Visibly crumpling under the gaze of the Hyuga Clan which only serves to heighten the aura of disapproval. 

"Thank you for your help Itachi-oniisama." She says as she takes a seat on her bed. He goes to her dresser and takes out a jar of medicine as well as several bandages. 

"You hesitate too much." He tells her as he hands the objects to her. "You then overcompensate and become easy to read." 

She flinches. "Ah, yes. I-I know." 

"Then why do you still hesitate?" 

"I..." She pokes her fingers together. "I don't want to hurt Hanabi-imouto..." 

He frowns. "You're training. Holding back will only hinder her progress." Itachi doesn't use his full strength when training Sasuke but he can't imagine hindering himself to the degree that Hinata does. 

"She doesn't need me to become strong." 

That is debatable. Hanabi is progressing at a rate that Father has mentioned is respectable for her age, but Itachi thinks she is growing slowly. Izumi tells him he needs to stop comparing everyone to his stupidly fast progress. Even if that was the case, it would not help Hanabi's progress for her training partner to go easy on her. He tells her so. Hinata doesn't reply. Itachi leaves once her injuries are treated. 

~

"Why are you so hard on Izumi-chan?" Hinata asks him one day. 

"She is the one being unreasonable." Itachi still has no idea why she started crying when he told her it would best if she retired. 

"She's trying to become strong." 

"She doesn't have the skill to reach the level she wants. It would be best if she gave up now." 

"Talent." He blinks at the correction. "Izumi-chan doesn't, have, have as much talent as you but she's doing really well." Hinata swallows as he stares at her. "She graduated a year early." 

"Her quest for power will only get her killed. Even if it is to honor her father, it isn't the right path." 

"Power is important. Only strong people get to decide how things go." 

"She doesn't need power. I would protect her." 

Hinata looks towards the Hyuuga Compound, sadness in her features. "You can't protect everyone. Nobody can protect everyone. The only way is for us to become strong ourselves." 

"If I can't protect them then nothing could." 

"And what if you're wrong?" 

He hesitates. He isn't use to considering that possibility. Everyone has always praised his maturity, his insight. The idea that he could come to an incorrect conclusion isn't one he is use to. Its an uncomfortable feeling. Much like Hiashi-san's lessons in Clan politics. They had begun last month and he didn't like them. Hiashi is frustrated with him though Itachi tries his best to give the right answers. Its not his fault that others refuse to see the most practical way of solving the issue. Or that they let their pride control them. Before those lessons, Itachi wouldn't have consider the possibility that he is wrong, he would have answered that he isn't wrong. 

Right now, he can't form the words. 

Karin and Naruto call out to Hinata to come play with him. She bids him farewell before answering them. Itachi is left alone. He feels uncomfortable for a reason he can't place as he considers his position towards Izumi maybe wrong. 

~

"Hiashi-sama wants you to return home." Itachi tells her. Hinata jumps at his voice. The lilies she placed on the gravestone ruffle at the motion. It is quiet in the Hyuuga graveyard. Mourners from earlier have already come and gone. Their gifts are scattered since night has fallen. Itachi wonders if she forgot that he was there or didn't notice him follower her from the Hyuuga Compound. He was supposed to keep her from leaving but Itachi sees no harm in letting her complete her task. 

"Itachi-oniisan!" That answers that question. "I-"

"Hiashi-sama is waiting." He reminds her. 

"Ah, yes, coming!" She double checks the lilies and then meets him at the gate. They take several steps up the street before Itachi asks a question. 

"Is today the day you were kidnapped?" The whole Hyuuga Clan has been tense. Itachi didn't want Sasuke within their compound even though it is the Hyuuga's turn to host them, but Father had overruled him. 

"No, today is the day we sent my uncle's body to Hidden Cloud." 

"I see." That explains the tempers. Also why Hiashi has been so determined to keep his daughters close. They say nothing else. Once home, Hinata goes to the living room and works on the same homework that Sasuke is tackling. Hiashi keeps his children within a normal person's sight for the entire evening. As the night goes on, Hanabi falls asleep, Sasuke soon joins her. Itachi picks up his little brother who mumbles that he is too old for this. Itachi just smiles and gets him to bed. He doesn't return to the livingroom. He can still feel the tense running through the compound. Just like he can feel Father taking Hiashi to their bedroom. Hinata falls asleep over her homework. From his watch at Sasuke's door, he can hear her startle awake. Her path to the kitchen and the whistle of the kettle are also clear. 

"Itachi-oniisan, would you like some tea?" She calls out. He debates joining her. On the one hand, Sasuke is still vulnerable. On the other, no one has tried to kill his little brother at all this year. It is more likely that the tension will be directed at a Hyuuga than his family. He moves from his position. Hinata has poured two cups. Taking one, he blows the steam away from the liquid. Its pleasant once it is at a reasonable drinking temperature. He takes his cup to the living room table. She follows with her own and the teapot. Moonlight trickles in from the deck door. Hinata stares at the hallway that leads to the Branch Family quarters. No doubt wondering what her cousin is doing at the moment. The boy has been even harsher than usual these last several days. Itachi imagines that he is replaying the timeframe of the Hyuuga Incident as though he had the Sharingan instead of the Byakugan. Hinata continues to stare mournfully in Neji's direction. 

"You're Clan made the right decision. We couldn't have afforded a war with Cloud." They still couldn't if Itachi is being honest. 

"There should have been another way. If I hadn't been weak enough that he could take me-"

"He still would have gotten into the compound and be killed. Your father would have made the same choice he had and your uncle would still have sacrificed himself." 

Hinata puts down her cup. "You don't know that." 

Itachi did but he saw no point in repeating himself. "Would you have made a different decision? Would you sacrifice Neji to save the village?" 

"I-I-I..." 

"You'll have to make sacrifices when you are Clan Head. It will be your duty to what is best for the village, for the clan." 

"I know." He can barely hear the words even though she is sitting across from him. "Would you..." she fidgets with her empty cup. "Would you sacrifice Sasuke-niisan?" 

Itachi's jaw clicks shut. The word "no" is on the tip on his tongue. His body rebels at the very notion. Sasuke dead, for whatever reason, is not acceptable. But...if the village is at stake...one life does not out weigh thousands, yet...It's _Sasuke_. 

Silence stretches out between them. Hinata doesn't touch it. She only refills her cup. It is Itachi would can't stand it. 

"What if it was the clan? What if your clan had to be sacrificed for the good of the village?" 

She drops her cup. The tea spills over the edges before Itachi reaches out and balances it. He shouldn't have asked her that. He shouldn't have even hinted at the tension between the Uchiha and Konoha. Father had told him that the Hyuuga Clan is unaware of how far the Uchiha are willing to go to change the situation and Itachi agreed it should stay that way yet he needs to know. He needs to know what this fellow Heir would do. 

"If it was between the clan and the village what then? Whose life would you choose?" 

"I-I would try to find a path, a way, something-"

"But what if there wasn't?" He cuts her off. "What if there is no way except for one to die?" 

"I-I don't-" She swallows. A silence stretches out. Itachi is about to prod her again when she meets his eyes. "I don't know but, but what is the point of a village then?" The words come out of her like a flood. "If the village is going to kill Hanabi-imoto and my Otosans and my Niisans, and my cousins...If they are all killed by the village...My Clan, Clans, aren't perfect but-but if the village is going to do _that_ then maybe it doesn't deserve to stay standing either. We're suppose to protect each other. That's why the Hyuuga came to Konoha. If if we can't-if that promise is broken then what is the point?"

Itachi doesn't have an answer for her. The tea is cold as he finishes his. They continue the rest of the night in silence and tell their fathers' that they got some sleep when the rest of the household awakes at dawn. 

 

~

_What is the point?_

Itachi turns over the question in his mind. The Uchiha and Senju had formed Konohagakure with the intent of stopping the war between their clans. Of raising their children in peace instead of bloodshed. Looking down from the hospital roof, he thinks they have succeeded. Ninja and civilians alike move throughout their day, enjoying the safety the village provides. Fighting for it. 

_Even the Uchiha_. He thinks as he watches an police man get snubbed by a bakery owner. The cousin keeps his temper and walks away, but Itachi can see the anger in his body. Many of his clansmen have expressed how ridiculous the rumors of the Uchiha's involvement in October 10th are. Have they not bled for this village? Have they not sacrificed day in and day out? Isn't their Clan the second half of its founders? Did they not lose people that night as well? 

Being apart of the Hyuuga Clan has allowed Itachi to see that the Uchiha are no more untrustworthy than any other clan. Yet, it is the Uchiha Konoha has turned on. It is the Uchiha that the Hokage and Danzo-sama believe have a hand in October 10th incident. It is their decision that pushed the Uchiha to the literal edge of Konoha. The Uchiha are not completely wrong in their anger. 

Itachi questions, for the first time, if there is something rotten in Konoha. 

_Maybe it doesn't deserve to stay standing either._

He watches all these people coming and going, living and breathing, loving and laughing, and cannot believe that it would be better for them to die for the Uchiha to live. They don't matter any less than the Uchiha. A Coup would kill them as surely as it would the Uchiha. Even if it went cleanly, the village would never recover from that kind of division. The other nations would jump on them or, worse, the situation would devolve into a Bloody Mist. Kirigakure still hadn't stabilized after the Third Shinobi War. No, these people mattered just as much as the Uchiha. The coup is the wrong way. 

But, Konoha is not right either. The Uchiha have done nothing wrong, yet. Itachi switches places. The market is opening up at this early hour. Several members of his clan are getting their shopping down before their shifts start. Here a few greet them, some turn away, a Hyuuga glares. An improvement on all accounts. Things _have_ improved in the last two years but he fears it will not hold. Danzo-sama certainly thinks it won't. Another section of the village shows him a different scene. A fight between a Uchiha genin and others. A jonin steps in to break it up. The words the children fling are ones he knows Sasuke has to deal with on a regular basis. 

_Is this village worth saving?_ Of course it is. Isn't it? 

He goes back to the person who put this thought into his mind. Hinata is gardening before class. Her garden is extensive and mostly medical herbs. She doesn't jump when he Body Flickers into the area. She appears to have gotten use to his sudden comings and goings. 

"Good morning Itachi-niisama." 

"Good morning." 

"Is breakfast ready?" 

"I do not know." 

"Oh," she pokes her fingers together. "Then, ah, um, why are you here?" 

He hesitates. He shouldn't be talking about this with her. The last time was a slip up, something that could be brushed off as hypothetical. What he wants to say next is not. Its not something he can tell someone outside the ANBU let alone a girl who isn't even a genin. He shouldn't be here. 

"Itachi-niisama?" 

"The Second Hokage once said that the Uchiha were bound to the Curse of Hatred. That we are doomed to love too much and become hateful when our loved ones die." This isn't what he wants to say, but...it is. She is bewildered by the sudden, dark subject. 

"Why, I don't-why are you telling-telling me this?" 

"I have lived with the Uchiha for over a year. You know us as well as any Clanmember can." He's had many conversations with Shusei about the Curse of Hatred. They've never reached a satisfactory conclusion. He's hoping that Hinata's outside perspective will help. 

"Oh, um, not all love goes bad. Otosans still love our okasans," Itachi wonders when she started to consider a woman she has never met her mother along with Netsumi Hyuuga. "And their deaths haven't turned Otosans cold or angry." It is true. "So, so maybe, the Curse doesn't affect every Uchiha?" 

"It has affected many of the Uchiha." Their history is filled with them. From their founder to Madara Uchiha to their still living members. 

"Well..." She stares at her garden. What she finds there, he doesn't know, but she does answer him. He has to strain to hear it though. She really need to learn to speak louder. "The Uchiha aren't the only ones that lose their way in grief." 

No, but from what he has seen the Hyuuga can't compare to the number of Uchiha that do. The Curse of Hatred was strong. The perfect memory of the Sharingan made "forgive and forget" impossible, the work of a shinobi made their lives bloody, and now their home had turned against them. Even those not usually prone to giving into the Curse were falling for it. The Clan he is supposed to lead is a tinderbox. 

"Will you be joining us for breakfast?" Hinata asks as she picks up her gardening tools. Itachi hadn't planned on it, but he is here. 

"Yes." He replies as he helps her clean up. His questions hasn't been answered. Maybe he should ask someone else. Hatake-taicho would be the next closest non-Uchiha who might understand. He will ask, but Itachi already has a suspicion that he will be talking to Hinata about this again. 

 

~

"The Sharingan has another form," he tells her one day under the pine trees. "It's more powerful." 

She doesn't say anything. She knows he will explain in his own time. 

"To get it you have to witness the death of a loved one to unlock it. It's not unknown in our clan for one of us to kill to get it." 

"Do you have it?" 

"Yes." _His mother gazing at her eldest, his cold hands holding a blanket wrapped Sasuke, the uterus blood still on him, "Oh, Itachi, my son, take care of your brother won't you?" the spasms as she dies, the medic-nins try to get him to leave but none can make him._ "I was there when my mother passed." 

"I'm sorry." She is but that is not what he wants to speak with her about. 

"It is unstable. I will lose my sight eventually." She gasps. As someone with a dojutsu she understands the horror of losing his most valuable weapon. 

"Is there anything that can be done?" 

"Yes. Replacing it with another Mangekyou negates the issue." It would also make him stronger than anyone in their Clan has ever been since Madara. "The donor would have to be closely related. To avoid the tissue being rejected. My father and I do not share a blood type." 

Hinata takes his hand, squeezing it in comfort. She knows. She knows what he is trying to say. The words he can't get out. 

_I'm going blind and the only solution is to rip out my baby brother's eyes._

It's the one thing he can't do. Not Sasuke. Anyone but Sasuke. Not his innocent little brother. Never. But he can't ignore that even at a minimum rate, the Mangekyou will have him blind before he reaches twenty. Past that point, he would have to keep it activated whenever he wishes to see the world. Not an impossible task but no Uchiha has maintained their sanity for longer than five years after that point. Konoha needs him. Needs his power. Fugaku needs his strength to help keep the Clan in line. Itachi is running on borrowed time. 

_What do I do?_ He wants to ask. It would be futile. She doesn't have the answer for him, anymore then he has had the answers to her questions. Hinata says nothing. Just holds his hand yet when he looks into her eyes he feels she understands him. 

~

"The Cage Bird Seal didn't always hurt the Branch Family." Itachi wonders what it means that Hinata says this in the Uchiha Compound, far from the ears of her blood-kin. "It was, the torture, it was added a long time ago. Before we came to Konoha." 

"Why was it added?" Itachi assumed that it had always been in place. A holdover from the first attempts at sealing that the Hyuga Clan was too frightened to adjust once ninja became better skilled at the art. 

"There was a coup." Hinata closes her eyes. "An attempt. We, the Main family, no, I mean." She stops, drawing in a breath. "The Clan Head's first cousin, a Branch member, tried to over throw him. It was bloody. We lost a quarter of the clan during the coup, but after, after it was over, the Hyuga head adjusted the Cage Bird Seal so it could...do what it does." 

"And now the Branch Family can never revolt again." 

"Not directly." Hinata murmurs. "They succeeded twice before we came to Konoha." 

It is a wheel, Itachi sees. The Main Family grinds down on the Branch until the Branch backstabs them enough to rise to the top and grind the Main Family down just like they were. He wonders what kept the Clan from doing it after coming to Konoha. Or if they have been so quiet about it that the rest of Konoha didn't notice. 

"What happened to the original seal?" 

"I-I don't know." 

_Most likely deliberately erased._

"You're refusal to seal your clansmen puts them at risk." 

Hinata squeezes her eyelids together even tighter. There are tears forming at the edges. "I _know_." 

The sight of her distress is uncomfortable to Itachi. He reaches out to squeeze her shoulder only for her to turn in and press her face to his chest at the touch. 

"I've asked, I've tried to get them to see, I-I really really tried, but, but 'that is not the Hyuga way.' They keep saying that." 

He rubs her back. That seems to sooth her, but it doesn't solve the problem though. Itachi wonders which is worse: having a clan that kills each other for power they cannot get otherwise or a clan that tortures each other because of tradition. 

"I can't let Imoto be sealed but-but-but I don't," she hiccups. "I don't want to be sealed either and-and-and they won't listen!" 

"They never listen to children." Itachi is an ANBU member, killed more people than most of his clansmen, and has more high level missions under his belt yet he is still seen as a child at thirteen. The world would be a much better place if they just listened to him and Hinata. 

"I don't know-" a cough interrupts her. "I don't know if there is anything I can-can do that will save them." 

He knows she is speaking about not just the Hyuuga. Itachi thinks about their clans. About their history and their present. Forces himself to consider the options that the future holds. 

"I do not know either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't out tomorrow, but, screw it, it's out this week so close enough. This chapter was so hard to write.

**Author's Note:**

> All art is done by Carnivorousgekko on Tumblr.


End file.
